Hikari, The Woman Whom Sesshoumaru Loved
by yukawa-chan
Summary: This is an old and discontinued story, about Sesshoumaru's past.


In his hiding, wherever it is, Naraku was thinking of another plan to kill Kikyou.

_Hm, in order to kill a great miko…_ he thought, _no matter how powerful it is, a youkai won't stand a chance…_

Suddenly he got an idea. He immediately contacted Hakudoushi.

Somewhere else in Sengoku Jidai…

"Kagura…" Hakudoushi called.

Kagura turned her head lazily. "What?" she asked.

Hakudoushi held out a Shikon shard, seems like Naraku had just teleported it to him. "Another job for you," he said, "take this shard to a youkai witch named Shinshiko."

"Shinshiko?" Kagura repeated, taking the shard.

"Yes," Hakudoushi smirked. "This way, that Kikyou is dead for sure."

Kagura's eyes gone wide. _What?_ She thought.

A few moments later, a few kilometers away…

Kagome turned her head sharply as she felt the presence of Shikon shard. She informed her friends immediately, and as usual, they quickly dashed to the direction.

"It's not very far from here," Kagome said from on top of Inuyasha's back, as usual. "There's only one piece of it…"

Sango, who was on top of Kirara, turned her head in shock at Kagome. Miroku, who realized the thing, said to Kagome, "Only one… could it possibly be Kohaku?"

"No," Kagome replied, concentrating. "Its light's dark and filled with youki," she said after a while, "It can't possibly be Kohaku-kun."

"Then it must be Naraku's offspring!" Inuyasha shouted, excited. "Let's go!"

Pretty far from Inuyasha-tachi's place, Sesshoumaru-tachi was there, walking on their usual quest on searching Naraku. Suddenly, Sesshoumaru stopped, causing Jaken to crash into him.

"Ouch!" Jaken shrieked. He looked up, and saw that Sesshoumaru was looking at a direction, thinking.

"What is it, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked. She was, as usual, on top of Aa-Un.

Sesshoumaru said nothing. _This smell of blood…_ he thought, _Isn't this… his blood? He is still alive?_ He hesitated for a moment, and then walked to the direction of the smell.

Jaken and the others followed him quickly, but Sesshoumaru told them to stop. "Stay here with Rin," he said to Jaken.

Jaken went annoyed, because he prefers accompanying Sesshoumaru rather than taking care of Rin, but he obeyed and stopped.

Sesshoumaru continued his walk. _I can't believe I would visit the village anymore…_ he thought. _After this long two hundred years…_

In a village…

A shoulder-length, red-haired man with houshi clothing was on the ground holding a staff, looking wounded and bloody, whiles the villagers hiding behind the huts behind him. A few meters in front of the houshi, was a woman with extremely long hair in rich clothes, smirking at him. The woman was not a human, with her green eyes and pointed ears, and she was floating in the air. She was carrying a staff in her right hand and a pot in her left hand. Below her was a grave, recently dug, so it seems like the pot in her left hand was the content of the grave (bone ashes).

The houshi turned his head up, facing the youkai woman. It turned out that the houshi is not human, too; he also has green eyes. Don't know about his ears, they were covered beneath his hair. His face turned angry, and he shouted, "What do you want with Hikari-sama's ashes! Who are you!"

The youkai woman laughed coldly. "I am Shinshiko, a youkai witch. And for my intentions with this…" she lifted the pot, "…if you really are a houshi, you sure know, right?"

"You…" the houshi muttered, "…you won't be able to do so…"

"Oh yes I will," Shinshiko replied. Suddenly, some of her hair lengthened and moved quickly to the houshi, definitely an attack.

The houshi tried to dodge but he was too weak to move. The villagers behind him shouted in panic, "Yuji-sama, look out!"

Suddenly, the hair aimed at him was purified with an arrow. Both the houshi and the youkai stared in shock.

_A purifying arrow?_ The houshi thought.

_That arrow purifies my hair…_ the youkai named Shinshiko thought.

The houshi turned his head to the direction where the arrow came from. It turned out that it was Kagome's arrow, shot from on top of Inuyasha's back.

The houshi's eyes widen in surprise as he saw Inuyasha's face. _He looks like…_

Kagome stepped down, and Inuyasha draw out his Tessaiga. Sango and Miroku are ready behind them.

"The shard is on the woman's staff!" Kagome shouted to Inuyasha.

Shinshiko scowled, as she realized that the girl in front of her could see Shikon shards.

Inuyasha grinned and said, "The staff, eh?" he lifted his sword, and waved it towards Shinshiko as he shouted "Kaze no Kizu!" and the wind blades moved towards the youkai woman.

The houshi stared at the Kaze no Kizu. Huh! He thought. _Isn't that… Tessaiga?_

The youkai woman scowled again. "Useless," she said as she saw the wind blades. As the Kaze no Kizu got her, she blocked it with a barrier.

Kagome aimed an arrow to her, but then suddenly a blinding light came from the woman's staff. Inuyasha-tachi, the houshi and the villagers shielded their eyes immediately to avoid the blinding light. After a few seconds, the light faded out, and the youkai woman was gone.

Inuyasha swore angrily. "If I knew that she can make a barrier," he shouted madly as he sheathed Tessaiga, "I could've attack her with Kongousouha!"

Kagome concentrated and felt that the presence of Shikon no Kakera is also gone. She informed this to her friends, and that makes Inuyasha even angrier.

The villagers ran to the houshi immediately.

"Yuji-sama, are you all right?" one of them asked.

"Your wounds are terrible…" another one of them said.

The houshi, who was called Yuji, stood up and smiled to them. "It is all right," he said. "I won't die with just these," he continued. He turned his head at Kagome. "Oy, that girl over there!" he called.

Kagome turned to his direction. "Me?" she asked, pointing at herself.

The houshi walked towards her and bowed at her. "Thank you for saving my life," he said. He stood up and said, "I do not know how to repay you, but would you and your friends stay in my shrine for a while?"

Kagome and the others of course accepted the offer, since this way Miroku do not need to do his usual ritual of lying.

The houshi smiled nicely and took them into the shrine in the center of the village. As they were walking, they can see that Yuji is a bit higher than Inuyasha and Miroku, maybe about Sesshoumaru's level.

In the shrine, the houshi, who introduced himself as Yuji, served them some food, which Inuyasha-tachi received gladly. As they were eating, Inuyasha realized that the houshi kept looking at him.

Meanwhile, Miroku examined the houshi. _He doesn't look like a human…_ he thought, _and I canfeel youki coming out from this person_. "Um, Yuji-sama," he called the houshi, "May I ask you a question?" he asked.

Yuji looked up to him. "Sure," he answered, "What is it?"

Miroku hesitated for a moment, but then he asked, "Are you really a human?"

Inuyasha-tachi turned to look at him in unison. The houshi stared for a while, and then he laughed. "Everyone ask me that," he said, "No, I'm not fully a human. I am a hanyou."

_A hanyou, huh…_ Miroku thought. "But then, how could you be a houshi?"

"I happen to be the descendant of a powerful miko," he answered.

Miroku and the others nodded in understanding.

Yuji turned his head at Inuyasha, examining the hanyou. Inuyasha went uncomfortable and asked grumpily, "What are you looking at?"

Yuji shook his head immediately, and said, "You just look like someone I know," with a smile on his face.

"Who?" Kagome asked.

"A youkai who used to be here often," the houshi answered, looking pretty sad, "but he had never showed his face nearby since two hundred years ago," he continued. Yuji looked at Inuyasha again. "That white hair of yours reminds me a lot of him," he said. He looked at the sword Inuyasha was holding, and asked, "That sword you used before, that must be the sword Tessaiga, right? Where did you get that?"

Inuyasha-tachi were surprised, especially Inuyasha; they didn't expect a houshi to know about Tessaiga.

"You…" Inuyasha said slowly, "…know about Tessaiga?"

"Of course!" the houshi replied. "I've seen Inu no Taishou used that sword for some times, and…"

"You know my father!" Inuyasha cut his words.

"I do," Yuji replied. He looked pretty surprised. "So you're his son?" he asked. "He visited this village a few times. By the way," he said, looking interested now, "if you are Taishou's son, then you are Sesshoumaru's younger brother?"

Inuyasha went even more shocked. "You know Sesshoumaru too!" he gasped, while his friends are currently paying full attention to the houshi.

"Of course I know him!" Yuji said with a grin. "That bake-inu used to be here for months! It's been two hundred years since his last visit though," he said cheerfully. "How's he doing? Is he still alive?" he asked to Inuyasha.

bake-inu: evil dog, dog-ghost

Inuyasha snorted and turned his head away. "Don't even care about him. He doesn't like a hanyou like me for a brother at all!"

Again, Yuji's face turned sad. It was silence for two seconds before he asked, "Does he… hate humans?"

Inuyasha nodded moodily. Kagome and the others nodded in agreement.

Inuyasha turned an eye at the hanyou houshi curiously. "…How did you know him, by the way?" he asked.

"Now maybe we should change the topic for a while," Sango blurted in. "About that previous youkai who attacked you, why she was here?" she asked.

Yuji sighed. "It's a long story indeed…" he said. He stood up and said, "Would you guys follow me? Because this story has something to do with both Sesshoumaru and that youkai…"

Inuyasha-tachi exchanged looks, hesitating. But they stood up to follow him.


End file.
